bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tsukuyo Sone
prior to his defection.}} | birthday = November 3 | age = Unknown | gender = Female | height = 5'6" | weight = 128 lbs | eyes = Light Blue | hair = Orange Red | blood type = B- | affiliation = Silver-Hairs Gang | previous affiliation = Gotei 13 | occupation = Renegade | previous occupation = Fifth Seat of the Eighth Division | team = Silver-Hairs Gang | previous team = Gotei 13 | partner = Shintarō Katsura | previous partner = Shunsui Kyōraku | base of operations = | marital status = Single | relatives = Unknown | education = Shinō Academy | status = Active | signature skill = ( ) }} Tsukuyo Sone (曽根月詠, Sone Tsukuyo) is a female and the former Fifth Seat of the Eighth Division in the Gotei 13, having served under Captain Seireitou Kawahiru. As a founding member of the division, she is regarded as one of the . Over a thousand years old, she defected from the Gotei 13. Tsukuyo and Shintarō Katsura now work together as Hollow exterminators within , evading the Gotei 13's watchful eyes, while also working under contract for . Appearance Tsukki braid.png|Tsukuyo's usual expression. Tsukki braided.png|Tsukuyo with her hair braided. Personality Tsukki cold look.png|Tsukuyo's cold glare. Tsukki softened expression.png|Tsukuyo softening her expression. Tsukki rare smile.png|Tsukuyo's smile. History Even from the earliest years of her childhood, Tsukuyo was raised in an orphanage somewhere in the middle districts of Rukongai, where souls from the villages would arrive almost every week to adopt children. Months would come and go as children were adopted, all except for Tsukuyo. It was due to her aggressive nature as a child that set her apart from the others, making her appear to be an outcast. Despite her well-mannered and innocent intentions, her monstrous strength and rivaled tendencies to lose her calm, even at so young an age, often frightened the caretakers and other children. Eventually, even the adults who came to visit the orphanage in pursuit of adoption became afraid of her. They branded her a monster and this turned into contempt and disgust, which caused even Tsukuyo, despite her constant shouts of disagreement, to accept this reasoning. The caretakers became so frightened that they requested help from the Gotei 13 to deal with her. Seireitou Kawahiru was the one who answered the call and arrived to the orphanage, confronting the young girl. When meeting him, she asked him if he too was scared, just as the others were, and that he should be scared because she is a monster; a monster that "nobody will ever love". In response, Seireitou answered by saying she was not a monster whatsoever, but rather just a little girl; something that shocked the young Tsukuyo. He continued by saying that she would need help in attaining self-control and discipline. And so her training under him began. It continued well into the months as she eventually learned to control herself and even the children who once feared and shunned her began to accept her as a friend. But even so, the adults were still afraid of her. All except one. Seireitou returned to the orphanage and asked if she would go with him to the Seireitei to live with him there and continue her training, which she happily accepted. Synopsis Equipment Powers & Abilities Hakuda Master Former Powers & Abilities Zanpakutō Quotes Behind the Scenes Her appearance is based off of Kōka from the anime and manga series, Gintama, as well as Kagura's future self from Gintama: The Movie: The Final Chapter: Be Forever Yorozuya.